


Seasons aren't the Only Thing that Change

by picky_pixie



Series: Of Roomates and Neighboring Lives, Bechloe AU [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Beca has cookies, Chloe's bf is a dick, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Neighbors, One Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picky_pixie/pseuds/picky_pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beca thought that, as a rule, nice pretty girls like Chloe shouldn’t be subjected to awful boyfriends and afternoons spent in tears."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The "I always hear you fighting through the walls with your mean boyfriend and sometimes you cry when he leaves so I play Taylor Swift rly loudly and leave cookies at your front door to cheer you up and one time you open the door AU"</p>
<p>Also known as, this author is always a slut for BeChloe and seems to have developed a thing for Beca comforting Chloe and AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little ficlet! Make sure to read the end because, I have an announcement. Please leave kudos and comments if ya like this. (If you do, I'll send you imaginary confetti and cake, so...) (This got real thirsty for feedback real quick, whoops.)

You’re a bitch!” The words ricocheted through the apartment building as Beca sat on her sofa watching Netflix. She cringed as the door to the apartment next door slammed shut, signifying that the source of the yelling had stormed away.

The aftershock of the screaming match rang through the walls of her apartment as Beca’s next door neighbor sobbed loudly. God, her boyfriend’s a real pig. Beca thought in consideration of the past events. The fight hadn’t been much of a fight, just one sided insulting from the boyfriend and sadness mixed with anger pulsating through her neighbor’s silence. As always. These arguments weren’t a new occurrence her neighbor, Chloe is the name Beca remembers seeing on her mailbox, has had this boyfriend for months going by the sounds from next door. The yelling started a while back and the sobbing had only just began. He probably wore her down, she seemed so confident the last time I passed her in the hallway. Beca tossed a concerned look to the wall dividing the apartments and listened once more to the profuse crying. I guess seasons aren’t the only thing that change. She bit her lip and slid her headphones off. Without another thought, she waltzed over to her speaker system and played her guilty pleasure, feel-good song of the year: Shake it Off by Taylor Swift. As the mellifluous melody played at full volume Beca leaned against her wall and sank down to sit on her floor, one ear pressed against the apartment divider. She strained to hear the hiccuping sobs of the redhead next door but found only soft, choked singing along. These walls are really thin, Beca thought absently. Then she smiled at the thought of cheering up Chloe, the girl seemed really nice, not to mention quite pretty. Beca thought, as a rule, that nice pretty girls like Chloe shouldn’t be subjected to awful boyfriends and afternoons spent in tears. She turned her head towards the couch that she had been occupying and her gaze rested on the container of homemade thin mints her cousin had sent her. She had spent the afternoon mindlessly gnawing away at the gift but Chloe seemed in need of cheering up, and Thin Mints were the best kind of girl scout cookie. She probably needed good snack food more than Beca did. She stood and strode to her kitchen, grabbing the container of cookies.  
~~~  
Three minutes later , with a platter of cookies laid out on her favorite flower shaped plate in tow, Beca walked over to her neighbor’s apartment. She was in the midst of beginning to knock when, to her surprise, the door sprung open and she was greeted by Chloe.  
“Hi.” The red eyed redhead in response to Beca’s bewildered expression.  
“Hi.” Beca replied, “Cookie?” She offered awkwardly, holding the plate out to Chloe.  
She gave Beca a wan smile of someone who had just been crying (which made sense) and opened the door wider, “Why don’t you come in?”  
~~~  
Beca sat at the stool by Chloe’s breakfast bar as Chloe heated up milk for their cookies.  
“So,” Chloe began. “How are you?” Beca envied how casual and comfortable Chloe acted, like they did this everyday. Like they always had comfort cookies and milk after tiptoeing around the fact that Chloe was dating a douche. Like that wasn’t unusual.  
“I’m doing okay,” she answered, grabbing the plate of cookies as Chloe held the glasses of milk and led her to the living room. Chloe sat sideways on the couch and crisscrossed her legs. Beca mimicked her position and faced Chloe, the plate resting between them, the milk on the coffee table beside them. “How are you?” Beca asked almost timidly.  
Chloe crunched a cookie as she considered the question. Swallowing, she answered, “I’m okay now.” With a small smile she continued, “Your um, your Taylor Swift music helped. And these cookies. Thanks for that.” Her red rimmed doe eyes looked at Beca through her hair and Beca felt a surge of affection for her neighbor.  
“Well, I wanted to help you out. It was no problem.” She paused. “But, um, if you don’t mind me saying this… Your boyfriend’s a real asshole!” A rush of anger thrummed through Beca all of a sudden as she thought of him hurting Chloe. “I mean, you definitely don’t deserve that treatment! You deserve someone who’s actually nice to you. You deserve someone who makes you happy!” Beca found herself uncharacteristically passionate with frustration. Chloe looked at her with a mix of puzzlement and fondness for Beca’s tirade.  
“I do agree with you, Beca. I have just one correction, ex-boyfriend. My ex-boyfriend’s areal asshole.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, I kind of realized how awful he is so I broke up with him. That’s he called me bitch today. I was crying because I needed to let some things out.”  
“Oh,” Beca repeated. “Well, nevermind.” She said slowly retreating back to her introverted manor.  
Chloe smiled a dazzling grin. “Thanks again for the music and the cookies. That was really nice of you. And it made me happy.” Beca silently questioned Chloe’s emphasis on ‘nice’ and ‘happy’. She smiled back and tried to think of a sarcastic remark to play off the emotion of the conversation. Before she could respond, Chloe continued. “And you know how you were talking about the kind of person I deserve? Well, maybe you’re that kind of person.I think we should go out sometime.” Chloe stared intensely at Beca her gaze never faltering, her grin becoming more intimate and soft.  
Beca was astonished. “Me?”  
Chloe giggled softly, and batted Beca gently with a pillow. “Yes you. Unless you’re straight.”  
Beca snorted, “I’m about as gay as possible.”  
“I’m pretty bi myself. I mean as in bisexual not by, like by myself.”  
Beca smirked slightly as Chloe fumbled for the words, from what Beca had seen, it was quite unlike her to struggle for a sentence. “I got it, don’t worry.” Beca said to save Chloe from awkwardness.  
“I thought you’d be the kind person that got me. And you never told me if you would want to go out.”  
Beca colored slightly, she was never one for intimacy and letting her guard down, she strove on snark and cynicism. “Yeah… yeah I think I’d want to go out with you.”  
Chloe’s grin widened and, if possible, she looked even more adorable. What a literal cinnamon bun, thought Beca. “Good.”  
Beca leaned forward and her lips were centimeters away from Chloe’s. She flicked her gaze between Chloe’s pink lips and her blue eyes. Then at an agonizing pace she leaned in a little more… Only to pull away as she reached for a cookie, amusement playing in her smile.  
Chloe looked cutely disappointed at Beca’s faux-innocence about her little fake out. “Tease.” She muttered softly before taking the cookie out of Beca’s hand.  
“Hey!” Beca began protesting only to be cut of by the feel of Chloe’s soft lips against hers. The kiss was quick and chaste but Beca couldn’t help but long for another when Chloe pulled away.  
“If you play your cards right,” Chloe whispered as she pressed her forehead against Beca’s. “There’ll be more where that came from.”  
“So what you’re saying is, be an infuriating flirt and I’ll get a kiss and no cookies?” Beca questioned sassily, fully expecting the hit from the pillow when Chloe tossed it at her. This was going to be great.


	2. UPDATE/ANNOUNCEMENT TIME

I have decided to make a collection of Bechloe neighbor/roommate AU one shots. "Seasons aren't the Only Thing that Change" was the first installment. The updates will be slow going because, at this moment I haven't written any other Bechloe neighbor/roommate one shots. I am also starting my freshman year high school tomorrow, which is terrifying, and will have less free time to write. However, if you guys want to, you can comments ideas or prompts for one shots that I might/can write about. I would totally give you credit for the prompt. That's about it. Thanks for reading! <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me being trash on Tumblr at either:  
> sarcastichalsey.tumblr.com (my main blog)  
> or  
> punkgeology.tumblr.com (my side blog)
> 
> My Wattpad is: _punkpixie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might make this into a series of Roommates/Neighbor Bechloe AUs, if people are interested in that. Tell me in the comments if that something you would like to happen. <3  
> Peace, love and all that...
> 
> You can find me being trash on Tumblr at either:  
> sarcastichalsey.tumblr.com (my main blog)  
> or  
> punkgeology.tumblr.com (my side blog)
> 
> My Wattpad is: _punkpixie


End file.
